冒険でしょでしょ?
by Winter.Waltz
Summary: Set in the real world: Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, Freed and Mirajane live together at the same apartment. What adventures are in store for them? A GrayxErza, NatsuxLucy, RomeoxWendy and FreedxMirajane AU.


**Talk Time:**

***Dances* Yay! My third story! Well, I did face some ****_major _****problems while trying to come up with a name, though. Otherwise, everything went on smoothly. ****_I_**** own the plot of this chapter. But most of the stories of the ongoing chapters are going to be taken from loads of other mangas. MOST of them.**

**Oh, how many chapters you ask? Well, give or take, 20, I guess…? Well, I tried to make this story more ****_descriptive _****so, feel free to criticize. And if there are any typos, I'm sorry. Anyway, please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have so say this? FINE. I don't own Fairy Tail. And if I did, Gray and Erza would have gotten married by now ^_^**

**-The Fairy Tail Lover.**

**PS. This story's name is: 'Boken Desho Desho?' meaning, 'It's an Adventure Right, Right?' It's the name of the theme song of a Japanese anime-movie called: 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumia'. The singer of the song is… Aya Hirano *Squeals*!**

* * *

-Café Heartphilia-

"Room number 8, room number 8…" a black haired boy kept saying to himself as he walked through the hallway of an apartment.

"Ah, room number 8." he again said while looking at the number plate of a room which read: Room Number 8.

Gray pushed a key inside the keyhole. He grabbed and turned the knob thinking that the door would open but, it refused to give way. He was getting mad now. He fidgeted with the doorknob to no avail.

"Open up… stupid door…" he mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

The raven haired boy was desperately searching for an apartment close to Fairy Tail Academy, the institution where he studied at.

Transportation wouldn't help since his mother said that it is way too risky. She was always like that ever since Gray's grandfather died from a car accident. And, his parents were pretty busy themselves so, going to and from school just to send and pick him up within such a hectic schedule sounded farfetched.

Luckily, he found this luxurious apartment which his best friend's father owned. Hence, he got a discount even though he didn't want or need any.

.

.

.

Gray pushed, pulled and banged on the stubborn piece of wood until he lost his marbles. Just when he was about to barge in, lo and behold, the door creaked, squeaked and a girl with bright red hair about his age stood there.

"Gray? Are you trying to break into my room?" the redhead asked seriously as she held on to the door. The black haired boy looked at the girl, stunned. "Ah, Erza you… live here?" he responded as he tilted his head, confused a bit.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "Ah, yeah? My dad _is_ the owner of this apartment." she replied while rolling her eyes. She had the 'Duh' look on her face.

Before Gray could even say anything, the redhead immediately added to her statement: "Why are you trying to enter _my _room? Isn't your room number 8? This is room number 7."

Gray backed away from the door and looked at the number plate. He then realized that the plates were supposed to be read from the left; not the right. Erza looked at him right in the eye while raising an eyebrow. The raven haired boy's face was flushed red because of embarrassment.

"Ah, my bad. Sorry, Erza." the boy apologized as he sheepishly smiled and headed for his room.

"Oh brother…" the scarlet haired girl mumbled while closing the door.

Later…

Erza escorted Gray around the apartment. Since it was built only a few days ago, not many people lived here which made the atmosphere very peaceful; not so grand or bustling like the other luxurious apartments in town.

Still, this apartment was no joke. One could get easily lost if they were simply wondering around. But, it was certainly a nice place to stay in for the time of being.

"… And this is the lobby." The redhead said as she entered the lobby. Gray looked around and kept getting impressed by the way the apartment was arranged. "Wow, this is a _pretty_ nice apartment." He stated.

Erza threw herself on one of the lobby's couch. "Yep!" she said while stretching her arms.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Gray asked as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"It's a free country." The redhead responded as she raised her head and faced the boy.

"How many people live here?"

Erza rested her back on the couch and answered: "Well, since the business only started, excluding you and me, only six people live here." She casually replied before adding: "They are Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Romeo, Freed and Wendy. Looks like all of them liked this place since it's close to the academy."

Gray was a bit surprised after hearing this. But, he was fine otherwise.

"Figures." He responded.

The town where the apartment was built in _was_ pretty convenient. There were lots of shops, boutiques, cafés, bookstores, parks, schools, universities, clubs etc. in the area which attracted lots of young people. But, it was still peaceful nevertheless.

…

"So Gray, what are you going to do about rent money?" Erza asked Gray as she sipped on her cup of coffee. Both of them were at a small coffee shop to discuss some things about the apartment where the boy was about to live in.

"Well, my mom's taking care of that." Gray replied.

"But…" he began to say.

"Hm?" Erza looked at her friend's serious face.

"I could really use some extra cash." The boy added as he poked his chin. The redhead put her cup of coffee down. "I think I can help you with that." She said a as she gave him a light smile.

Few minutes later…

Gray and Erza took their leave from the coffee shop. The redhead was about to show Gray the place where she worked part time for the sake of extra money.

…

Leaves crunched under boots as Erza skid down the lengthy paths of the park and nearly crashed into a couple of people while leading her friend the way to her workplace. She looked pretty hyped up about it. Poor Gray, he couldn't keep up with her speed and was left behind.

Finally, they arrived. The black haired boy was panting violently as he bent down with his hands on his knees. Erza ignored his tired state and put one of her hands on her hips and flung the other towards a huge, beautifully arranged café. "So, _this _is where I work!" she proudly said.

"… Probably one of the best places in town!" she then added, smiling.

Gray looked at the name of the café which was written in sizable letter on the designed entrance door. He read it out loudly:

"Café… _HEARTPHILIA?!_"

* * *

**So? What do you think? If there is something wrong with the way I described anything or if any typos exist, like I said before, feel free to criticize! And, I would ****_really _****appreciate it if you leave a review, really.**


End file.
